


Payback

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Bodie's past extracts a form of vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Payback  
by Krisser

 

“Ah, Mr Bodie, you’re waking, good. I will wait until you are fully awake. I’ll want your complete attention.”

Bodie tried to push the fog aside. He tried to remember where he was. How he got here. The speaker sounded American and the voice tickled his memory. He knew it … he just couldn’t bring it forward.

Doyle! He and Ray had been leaving a pub; they were jumped from behind. Each had landed a couple of blows before the pinprick and darkness. Nothing else until now, he figured he’d been drugged, but what about Doyle?

“Doyle?” He tried the name aloud. He couldn’t get out more than a croaking sound, his mouth was so cottony. 

“Mr Doyle is fine. Still sleeping in another room as a matter of fact. I have no need of him, yet, neither do you. But he will become involved, oh yes, never fear.” Unseen by Bodie, the man wore a cat-got-the-cream smile.

“You may have gotten the impression that I am going to kill you, Mr Bodie. That is not what I have in mind. Killing you would be too easy, Mr Bodie. Your reputation would remain intact. That is not my plan. I want you to experience loss of pride, loss of self-respect, in fact, your very masculinity will be questioned and it will be found to be no longer existent. And my crowning glory? I will bring that rat-bag of a partner down with you.”

Bodie struggled against his bindings to no avail. He said nothing knowing it was useless, but his eyes conveyed all that was not said.

Bodie stretched his neck muscles, then shook his head. He expanded against his confinement, looking for weaknesses. His head was clearing and he began looking about for a way out.

“Don’t bother, Mr Bodie. The doors are electronically sealed. State of the art. Your lot haven’t had time to learn this hardware.”

The voice moved into his line of sight and Bodie recognised his captor. Art Desmond, an American chemist, a man of good standing with a golden reputation in his community. So, when he had been exposed for the drug and arms dealer he was, he and his family had been ostracised from that same community. Evidently, he was still put out about it. 

“Mr Bodie? You appear as though you wish to speak. Your mouth is not bound. Did I upset you? I imagine that you wish to share an amusing annotate, as you did so many times on our last encounter. I’m sure it would be very entertaining,” he paused, waiting but Bodie remained silent. “No? More’s the pity.”

An assistant entered the suite with a case. Desmond accepted the case with a nod. He opened it and smiled at Bodie. It wasn’t a pleasant smile.

Holding the syringe so his captive could see it, Desmond explained, “What I hold here, Mr Bodie, will alter your life. The effects are not permanent, more the pity, but the results created will be. You will be injected with a newly created drug that will heighten your libido. One injection would allow you a marathon session of intercourse, but a repeated exposure will create a build up of the drug and mutate it into a toxin. Only with repeated ejaculations will you be able to starve off the toxin.”

Bodie held himself rigid, mask in place, not allowing his confusion to show.

The look of indifference was a great disappointment to Desmond. “Obviously, you do not comprehend what I’m about to set in motion. I’ve created a drug that will increase your sexual desire to the point it could kill you unless you get release. Only the endorphins released in orgasm will counteract the toxin. I managed to get my drug to alter the hormones controlling libido. Still, I can see you can’t quite relate this to yourself. I will give details, Mr Bodie, your arms will be chained securely to a bed. The bed will be anchored to the floor. You and the bed will not be able to leave. Unless you ejaculate you will die. You won’t be able to help yourself. Ray Doyle,” Desmond took a moment to relish the fleeting chase of emotion on his captive’s face. Finally, he had broken through.

“Yes, Ray Doyle will have to service you. You will be put into the same situation that you put me. Humiliation. You will no longer be quite the man you thought you were. If you will be able to still consider yourself truly masculine hereafter.” Desmond laughed with glee at the situation he had instigated.

Bodie thrashed harder against his bindings as Desmond stepped close beside him. The demented man motioned his two lackeys to subdue Bodie as he pressed the syringe against his neck and pushed the drug into his system. 

A warm lassitude spread throughout Bodie’s body and his awareness of the outside world was lost.

Desmond had Bodie taken into the room prepared for him. The chains were looped around the iron headboard and soldered to anchors affixed in the wall. His arms were spread far enough apart to prevent him from being able to turn over. He would be afforded no way to aid himself.

Desmond set the timer for the next injection, then left to confront Doyle.

\-----------

Doyle came-to tied to a chair. The arm bindings were tight enough that he couldn’t manoeuvre his hands. His feet were secured to the legs of the chair. The chair was so heavy that he couldn’t rock it over.

Frustrated, he waited and worried. He had seen Bodie go down before he blacked out, so he assumed they had his partner as well.

Case over, he couldn’t figure who had got the drop on them. Off duty for two days, no one at CI5 would expect to hear from them. No one would know they were even missing.

Doyle strained his hearing, hoping for an indication of life, but nothing was forthcoming. He forced himself into a meditative state to help conserve his energies in case they were needed later.

After what seemed a long time, a door finally opened and Doyle came alert at once. He watched a man enter and shut the door behind him. The man stood, staring with a smug assurance. Doyle affected boredom, closed his eyes instead of looking at the man.

Thrown off balance by the disinterest, Desmond started talking, “Mr Doyle, I’m sure you’ve ascertained that you can’t escape your bindings. Never fear, you will be given the choice to leave tomorrow, but I don’t believe you will. You are only here because you are his partner. I have an old score to settle with Mr Bodie, and, unfortunately, you are necessary to my plan. I have nothing personal against you, but in the future, you should choose a more deserving partner.”

Doyle sat mute and moved his eyes casually about the room. It was obvious to him that the man before him wanted his full attention and was annoyed when he didn’t receive it.

“As we speak, Mr Bodie is being injected with a drug I designed just for him. I’ve created a drug that will increase his sexual desire to the point it could kill him unless he gets release. Only the endorphins released in orgasm will counteract the toxin. I managed to get my drug to alter the hormones controlling his libido. He is chained to a bed with no way to escape. He cannot help himself, only you will be available. So, you can have sex with him or you can leave here and walk for help, some sixty miles, sorry I don’t know the distance in kilometres, or, let it build up and it becomes a toxin within the blood. He will go into a coma, then die. Sex or death, Mr Doyle, your choice.” Desmond left Doyle alone to think on it. He smiled once more as he closed the door behind him.

\--------------

Bloody hell! Sex or die. Usually the prospect of unlimited sex would not be unwelcome, but with Bodie … Bloody hell.

The prospect of sex with a man was not unknown to him, though Doyle had only dabbled in light stuff while attending art classes. Sex with Bodie was a different proposition altogether.

Bodie was a ladies man. He had never once shown an interest in one of his own sex. Bodie was going to hate it. He would probably become stubborn and refuse all aid so he’d have to make it easy as he could for him. It’s what partners do for each other, after all, help make it through the bad times. He made his choice; satisfied Doyle closed his eyes.

\-----------

Desmond stood at the foot of the bed watching as his man put on the last application of topical analgesic crème. He was pleased to see the prominent bulge already tenting the trousers. His drug was beginning its downfall of his enemy.

He smiled at the contorted expression. “I’ve made sure that you’re heavily dosed, Mr. Bodie. You’ve had it intravenously, topically, and you have ingested it. That should keep you flying for several weeks as it gets stored in the fatty tissue. “ He paused, then dropped his bombshell. “I will bring Mr Doyle in here shortly. He can either save your life or watch you die. I have offered him the choice, he can go for help … knowing that by the time he returns you will be in a coma, never to awaken or he can stay and service you.”

Desmond smiled before staring hard at one of the men he held responsible for ruining his life. He would enjoy the ruination of him. He turned and left.

Bodie heard him go. The words making far more of an impact than he let on. Bringing to bear all his merc and SAS training, he suppressed the conscious desire already burning his blood. Death was preferable to forcing Doyle to service him. So focused on the task, he was unaware of Doyle’s arrival.

Doyle rushed into the room he had finally been granted entrance. “Bodie!” Relief and anxiety coloured his voice at finding his partner, alive but chained to the bed.

“Ray?”

“Yeah, Bodie.”

“Ray, get out of here.” Bodie wrestled against his chains. “I’m done for. Go get help and catch this guy.”

“Not leaving you here.” Doyle told him roughly as he investigated the chains looking for a weak link. 

At Ray’s touch, Bodie felt the suppressed desire surge past his blockades and flood his body. Prominent bulge already pressing tightly against his slacks, he was a hair’s breath away from losing it. 

“Ray, get out of here,” his words were harsh. He wanted Ray away. He needed him gone.

“Bodie, I know what’s happening, you berk. I’m not going to let you die. Let’s get your clothes off.” Doyle suited his actions to his words.

Bodie was on fire. Each touch brought him closer to that elusive edge. It felt like Ray’s hands were everywhere; so long he had wanted to know … but not like this.

“Not like this,” Bodie growled as he tried to move away with the last of his control, “Bloody hell, Ray, not like this…not like this.”

“Shush, it’ll be okay, Bodie, got to do this, save your life. It’ll just be between you and me, mate. No one else will know.”

“Oh, Ray.” The words were almost a sigh as he was consumed by the raging torrent of pleasure.

Ray palmed the taut sack as he moved his other hand up the length of the engorged cock. He could tell that his partner was already lost. A drop leaked from the head onto his index finger, the odour pleasant, familiar. Without thought, Ray sucked the weeping head into his mouth.

Bodie’s hips arched right off the floor as he groaned his pleasure.

Ray did what he, himself, liked and it was less than a minute before Bodie emptied himself into his mouth with an orgasm so powerful he lost consciousness. Ray, so intent on his task, hadn’t noticed Bodie’s fingers in his hair. The sore scalp the only indication that his hair had been pulled.

Ray moved his hand down the firm, white thigh. Its colour a clear indicator that his partner didn’t often allow his legs in the light of day. He took liberties never before allowed and was honest enough to admit that he enjoyed Bodie’s instant reaction to his touch.

With Bodie out, Doyle yelled aloud, “Desmond.” Receiving no answer, he tried the door and found it wasn’t locked. “Desmond,” he yelled again as he walked along the corridor.

Art Desmond exited a room and closed the door behind him. “Mr Doyle, finding it too distasteful already? The exit is behind you, on the right.”

“No. I want those chains loosened.” Doyle looked Desmond in the eye and stated without flinching, “I don’t want it to be all one sided.”

Desmond’s shock wasn’t hidden quickly enough and Doyle enjoyed catching it.

“If, at any time, Mr Bodie uses the mobility to bring himself off, I will have him tied down completely. Understood?”

“Fine. Now.” Doyle ordered before he went back in to help his partner.

Desmond watched, appalled by the decadent British.

\--------------

Bodie stirred and woke as his chains were lengthened. He still couldn’t leave the bed, but he could now use his arms to touch Doyle. His arms were stiff and awkward in movement from being left in one position for so long. Doyle rubbed them to life until Bodie moved them naturally.

Ray’s touch was enough to ignite his passion instantly, even faster than as a randy youth. Bodie rolled atop him, caught up in the fire coursing through his veins.

Enshrouded by a scent only hereto dreamed of and was now in his grasp, Bodie feasted. He used his tongue to taste and nose to smell, memorising the essence of Ray. Fingers that had roughly, ruthlessly squeeze out life, gently extracted pleasure for the man beneath him.

Ray arched and pulsed, giving Bodie the last taste he sought for memorising. Elation with his bounty pushed him over again, and with a sated languor, he fell asleep.

Ray lay there, spent. The whirlwind of Bodie’s lovemaking left him drained. He had built up and ignited faster than he could ever remember, and he had to wonder where it came from.

With Bodie asleep, Ray got up and investigated the room. The fridge was stocked and the loo attached but Doyle knew that Desmond hadn’t expected him to stay and care for Bodie. There was no way for Bodie to get to the loo. Doyle had to care for him as if he were in hospital.

Doyle would do what he had to do without question. He knew if roles were reversed that his partner would be doing the same thing for him. Using the solitary hot plate, Ray heated water for tea. He didn’t know when his partner had eaten last, so he set about putting a meal together. He would have to keep their strength up for the expected energy outlay of the next few days.

The first twenty-four hours were the toughest. Bodie was in an endless rut, but even still, he had managed to control himself enough not to hurt Doyle. Endless sex was not a bad feeling but in the few moments of clarity, the guilt in feeling this good hovered. Bodie knew the guilt was because Ray was the one pushing him over. Doyle, who was only being a good partner. Bodie knew this time was the only time.

He was compelled to realise that he had craved this, this closeness with Doyle more than he’d dreamed. Had to make it as good as he could so, at least, Ray got that. The guilt would return later, he was sure, but right now, he wouldn’t only take. He’d give all he had to Doyle, treat him as good as he could, make sure Ray didn’t get injured during this sacrifice. Any lingering vestiges of guilt were pushed aside to make way for the rising desire. He put his effort into pleasuring Ray, tongue hitting the spots he had learned.

Doyle, flushed with arousal, was a sight to behold. Bodie was close to losing his control and sucked Ray into his mouth. He worked fast and hard, drawing all of Ray out. The fluid and scream came as one. Bodie revelled in his ability to do that and came with a single thrust against Ray’s thigh.

Flaccid, Ray slipped from his mouth. He would have complained, but sated and exhausted, Bodie snuffled the groin by his nose and followed Ray’s even breaths into sleep.

\----------------

By the end second day, it was more than being randy. Ray couldn’t ignore that. He knew he should treat the whole thing as a one-off, so then what was with the melancholy feeling that accompanied that particular thought?

Ignoring it was against his usual way of dealing with issues. So, confront it he would. Sex with Bodie had been better than most and he was already looking forward to more. Maybe they might continue later … something to think about.

Watching Bodie sleep, he was filled with a tenderness he didn’t often allow to surface. Bodie wouldn’t appreciate it … or would he? Somehow now, that thought seemed wrong. Even within the grip of the drug, Bodie had been tender. Maybe Bodie would allow for moments of tenderness? Finding out for certain could be the tough part, though.

Day three was trouble for Bodie. He was clearer of mind and now his body needed more. He was afraid he’d become rough and finally voiced the fear aloud.

Doyle looked at his partner, no mask in place and told him honestly, “I’m not afraid of you, Bodie. Take what you need, I can handle it, even want it. Prepare me and it’ll be okay.”

Bodie felt the ever simmering desire flare and wanted nothing more than to throw Ray to the floor and hump him through it, but he couldn’t move off the damn bed. Instead, Ray moved in close, holding out a jar of salve. Bodie imposed his self-control to prepare his sacrificing partner, easy and gently. 

He wanted Ray close, so he pulled him tight to his side. Resting Ray’s hip on his thigh, he reached his left hand around and curled it about the smooth organ. Bodie set a provocative rhythm as he coated a finger and entered Ray’s tight ring of muscle.

With a concentrated effort, Bodie found the spot he sought. Ray reacted instantly and pushed back for more. Bodie matched his finger thrusts with the rhythmic stroking. Ray drove back, then forward, setting up a tempo within Bodie’s movement. He was lost in the sensation and called out for more.

Bodie took control back, increasing the pace to push Doyle into climax. He waited a moment for Ray to descend before he leaned over and licked his chest clean. The sated body beneath was completely malleable and Bodie entered with no instinctive reaction fighting him.

He, too, was soon lost within sensation. All thoughts centred on his cock and he thrust hard and fast. Holding the body tight against him, he emptied himself deep inside Ray. He fell into an exhausted sleep, Ray held tight against him.

\---------

Cowley noted the absence of agents 3.7 and 4.5 from the restroom once again. This delinquency would be met with a stern reprimand. He had requested word upon entering the building and waited impatiently for an update from Betty on their whereabouts. He entered his office and placed his coat on the hatrack. His hat soon quickly followed. 

The CI 5 controller sat down at his antique desk and took a moment to appreciate its beauty before looking at the box sitting on top. He yelled for his secretary. “Betty.”

“Yes, sir,” she said quietly as she moved just inside the door.

“This box is for Bodie. What’s it doing here on my desk?”

Betty moved to her boss’ side. “Sir, it’s not addressed to Bodie, it says, ‘About Bodie’.”

Cowley put on his glasses and picked up the package and noted that it did indeed say ‘About Bodie’. He opened the box carefully. Inside, he found a single videotape, no note, nothing to indicate who sent it or what it was about. He looked up at his secretary. “Thank you, Betty. That will be all.”

She left with a smile, well use to her boss’ abrupt manner.

Picking up the tape, Cowley walked to the restroom to make use of its VCR. He ordered the few occupants to vacate and turned on the machine. 

The screen displayed his missing agents engaged in a sexual act. A voice over with an obvious American accent sounded out clearly.

“It’s criminal how the men that are supposed to protect us can act in this perverted way. It’s gotten so that you can’t know whom to trust. The public should know about this, where their tax money goes and they will.”

George Cowley all but ignored what the voice was implying; he was far more interested in the moving lips of his operatives. It was obvious that they were talking. He just needed to hear what they were saying.

The CI5 controller knew that if he took the tape to the lab, the contents would be all over the department by nightfall. He needed just one competent agent with video technical skills. He put in a call to Murphy.

“6.2, Alpha 1”

“6.2 here.”

“Report to base immediately.”

“Right, sir.”

\-----------

Murphy worked on the sound, trying to ignore the actions of Bodie and Doyle. He had always suspected that there was more to their relationship than they had let on. He found he wasn’t as nearly disturbed by their behaviour as he felt he should be, after all, homosexual relationships were frowned upon. But, with Bodie and Doyle, it seemed a natural outcome of their unique partnership.

He worked with the sound to bring the whispered words to the forefront. Once accomplished, he called Mr Cowley. 

\------

Murphy depressed the tape machine button as soon as Cowley was ready. “I blocked out all the other noise.”

“Ray, get out of here.” 

“Bodie, I know what’s happening, you berk. I’m not going to let you die. Let’s get your clothes off.” 

“Not like this… bloody hell, Ray, not like this…not like this.”

“Shush, it’ll be okay, Bodie, got to do this, save your life. It’ll just be between you and me, mate. No one else will know.”

 

“It sounds as if they were coerced, sir. Life or death.”

“Indeed.”

“No indication where they are though.”

“Nothing?”

“No, sir. And…”

“Well, out with it.”

“Sounds as if the sender plans on making this public.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Murphy was pleased that he was on the same track as his boss. Made things easier.

“Issue a bulletin to every member of the Squad, we need to find Bodie and Doyle.”

\-------------

 

Doyle was worn out, he couldn’t match Bodie’s climax rate. After the first couple of days, the desire was still there, but the flesh was just unable to keep up. For those times when his flesh was resting and Bodie needed it, he’d take him between his thighs and encourage Bodie to pump as hard and fast as he wished. 

Bodie would bury his face in Ray’s neck as he lay spent. Ray was not sure if his partner was feeling embarrassed or guilty. He was capable of both. They would have to wait until this was over before talking it out. If he showed any hesitation or concern, Bodie would allow himself to go into coma. Ray wanted, needed, Bodie alive.

After the fourth day, Doyle knew that they were alone, but there was nothing he could do about it. They had enough food for a month, but hopefully they wouldn’t be here that long. A week into it and Bodie could almost last two hours between releases. Still, not enough time to go for help. 

“So what’s this guy’s vendetta with you?” Doyle asked as he bathed Bodie, trying to keep his mind off his inability to help himself.

“We were on loan to the Yanks. Their grass had led them to believe that several drug cartels were involved and we were hired as back up. My team was on him and was in on the arrest.”

“So, why you?”

“Dunno. Guess I was just one of the men he could find.”

“Maybe, he’s gone after the others, too?”

Bodie shrugged, “Most of that merc squad is still in Africa. It was shortly after that job that I went into the army.”

“So, it’s been a few years?”

“Yeah, have to be. He got a gaol term. Must have made an early release from prison.” 

“What about the Yanks? What agency?”

“A group tied in with the FBI. One of theirs was a close friend to our Captain. Was how we got called in. They didn’t know who to buy off until it was all over.” Bodie smiled, “Was paid well, and got a trip to the States out of it. The birds were fine, their pubs needed work though.”

Finished with the ablutions, Ray queried, “Ready for some lunch?” He was rewarded with a genuine smile.

\-------------

The second tape that arrived was more graphic and was accompanied with still photos. Damning photos to the men’s reputations.

Upon watching, Cowley could see subtle differences. Both men were obviously enjoying themselves. There was more tenderness displayed. This was more than the sex act, this was lovemaking. He needed to see Ross after Murphy collected any extraneous conversation.

The photos had not yet made their way into the tabloids, but Cowley fully expected them any day.

\-----------

“There was little or no talk between Bodie and Doyle. I’m positive they didn’t know they were being taped.” Murphy laid the report folder on Cowley’s desk. 

The Controller opened the folder and skimmed the findings about the American accent. “He may or may not be an American?” 

“He’s an American.” Murphy’s voice removed all doubt.

“You sound positive.” Cowley prodded.

“Quite.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“His use of gotten. Even on the telly, when they’re trying to be American, you won’t see the use of gotten. That is strictly an American thing.”

“So, an American from Bodie’s past, either mercenary or military. Narrows it some.”

“You’re being facetious?”

“Not in the least.”

Murphy shook his head, he never ceased to be surprised by his boss.

\----------------

“So, Doctor, what kind of problem do we have on our hands?” Cowley watched Ross closely for any indication of her opinion.

“In what regards, Mr Cowley? The non-fraternisation policy? Being caught in a compromising situation? The relationship between Bodie and Doyle?” Ross managed to sound smug while still being quite serious.

“The latter.”

“Again, in what regards?” She truly wanted specifies.

“The working partnership.”

“Without knowing the circumstances that got them into this situation in the first place, I can’t really say.”

“A guess?”

“It will be entirely up to agent 4.5.” 

\---------

 

While Bodie slept the exhausted sleep of the well sated, Doyle cleaned and groomed his partner. It was easier doing these chores as Bodie slept, he was moody with guilt when he was awake.

Bodie woke with his blood on fire. Ray’s hands on his skin got to him even while sleeping. He rolled over, rubbing his over used organ against the sheet and shrieked in pain.

“Bloody hell, Ray, I need it but I’m sore, my prick feels like it’s been rubbed raw.”

Ray thought on how it felt, Bodie in him and knew that it could work if … Ray hardened at the very thought of being inside Bodie. “K, Sunshine, got an idea. Know how sensitive hitting that spot can make you?”

“Yeah, but you were sucking me, too.”

“Yeah, but if I …”

“Fuck me.”

“Probably be enough.” 

The thought was almost enough for Bodie. “Yeah, do it.”

Doyle took the same gentle care he was shown despite Bodie’s vocal urging him on faster.

Bodie’s cock bobbed with the steady thrusting cadence. He pushed back to meet Ray half way. That action gave Ray more confidence and he pounded hard, hitting that sensitive spot dead on, taking Bodie over without direct touch. That thought alone was just enough to send Ray flying after his partner.

Ray slipped out of Bodie and arose as soon as he was able. He didn’t want to think how he felt, what it could mean. He cleaned himself off before retrieving a large towel and making his way back to the bed. He rolled Bodie over and placed the towel over the wet spot, then rolled the sleeping man back.

\-----------------

Day six and Ray was hoping for more than a three-hour period between goes. It wasn’t enough time to get anywhere. What little he had been able to explore confirmed Desmond’s assessment, they were indeed in the backcountry. But where?

Cowley had to know they were missing by now, but could he have any clue where to look? Doyle doubted it. Rescue would be up to him.

It wasn’t until day twelve that Doyle knew he could be gone for six hours. His short forays out told him south was the best direction. 

He told Bodie his plan, “There’s more time in between now, I’m going to take a look around further afield, see if we can get rescued.”

“Take as long as you need. We gotta get out of here.”

“I’ll return in time.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, you berk.” Doyle rubbed Bodie’s arms and back. “We’re mates, Bodie, don’t forget that.”

After a marathon session of intense passion, Doyle set off. He followed phone lines, hoping for a dwelling or call box. 

Three and a half hours of jogging and walking, Ray considered this trip a bust. As he stopped to begin back a glint of red caught his attention. He put the speed on and saw a call box ahead. He called CI5 and was connected to Cowley straight away.

With no preamble, Cowley barked, “Where are you?”

“Dunno. I’m three jogging hours north of this phone box. I’ll leave it open. I have to get back to Bodie. Bring bolt cutters. Come get us.” Doyle dropped the phone handle and took off running, the prospect for rescue spurring him on.

\---------------

No dust settled on Cowley. He had men tracing the call and his agents on alert before a minute had passed. Twenty minutes had Cowley in the air bound for Scotland.

Cowley bypassed asking the local police for help. Doyle hadn’t indicated that it was life or death and the Controller of CI5 decided to keep this in house.

Once locating the phone box, it wasn’t that difficult following Doyle’s tracks. They were the only visible prints until Murphy located multiple vehicle impressions. They followed the tracks north and finally came upon a long warehouse-like building. 

Knowing what they could expect to find, Cowley took Murphy inside and sent the others to secure the site and check for evidence of who else had been there.

Cowley opened the door and announced himself immediately. “Doyle, Bodie.”

Waking to the calling of his name, Doyle yelled back, “Back here, sir.” He woke Bodie, “Rescue’s here, Sunshine.” 

Upon his return from the rescue call, Doyle had found Bodie aroused to a fever pitch. He had Bodie fuck him long and hard, grateful to their remote surroundings, for the screams of orgasm were deafening.

He had then cleaned and dressed Bodie, knowing CI5 ‘s arrival was just hours away.

Cowley entered with Murphy and his bolt cutters a step behind. He made short work of freeing Bodie from the bed. The links about his wrist would take a finer tool. Bodie didn’t care, he was finally free of the bed. He headed straight to the bog.

Doyle checked his watch, he knew time was still of the essence for Bodie and being forthright about it now would save time later. He took Cowley aside and explained, “Bodie was given a drug and will need release before we can leave, we then have six hours to get medical care.”

“We’ve seen video, we know some of what’s been going on.” Cowley surveyed the room as he spoke.

Doyle could tell by Bodie’s frozen stance that he’d overheard what Cowley’d said. This was not welcome news at all. “We need a few minutes, then we’ll be ready to leave.”

Cowley nodded and signalled Murphy to leave with him.

“Video? The bastard.” Bodie ground out after Cowley left the room.

Ray rubbed Bodie’s back, knowing the reaction he could get no matter where’s his partner’s thoughts were. The quickly burgeoning trousers proof enough that the drug was still at large in his system. Buckle unlatched, zipper lowered, Ray freed the already weeping cock before cupping the cloth-covered bum to pull Bodie closer. 

Ray closed his mouth over the bobbing erection and worked Bodie into silence. He brought one hand forward and used his thumb under the taut sac and Bodie came with powerful jets into the waiting mouth.

Clean and ready to leave this place, the CI5 men left without a backward look.

\-----------------

With Doyle’s full explanation, the doctors were able to sedate Bodie and counteract the drug. Four days of enforced coma saw Bodie pronounced clear of the drug.

Although relieved to be free of the drug, Bodie was not a happy man. Now, in retrospect, no matter his personal feelings, what Doyle had been forced into was beyond the bounds of decent friendship. 

When the video was made public, as he was certain it would be, that was sure to end his career. He was to be released tomorrow and was to meet with Cowley first thing. Desmond had surly got what he wanted. Bodie would track him down and extract a permanent payment from him.

\---------------------

“It would have been easier if it had been the other way around.”

Cowley waited for the Doctor to clarify her statement.

“Bodie’s allegiance to Doyle would excuse any deed he would have to perform. Not so Doyle.”

“You believe Doyle to be less committed to the partnership?” Cowley queried of the CI5 psychologist.

“Less committed, no. Less tolerant, yes.” Dr Ross composed herself before stating quietly, “His police training has conditioned him to frown on this type of behaviour. He certainly wouldn’t want to repeat it.”

“Repeat it? Why should he?”

“Now that Bodie has lived his fantasy, I’m not sure he will be able to suppress his desire again.”

“Ack, what are you sayin’ lassie?”

“That this is what Bodie has wanted for years but wouldn’t acknowledge.”

“A homosexual relationship with Doyle?”

“More. Bodie’s in love with Ray Doyle.” Ross sat back to watch the head of CI5 react to the news. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but she had expected something. It was not this careful processing with no outward emotion showing.

“So, Bodie is a closet homosexual?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, although he is open minded. His love for Doyle is not because of his sex but in spite of it. He doesn’t take women seriously. He would never trust one with his head or his heart. William Bodie has not given his allegiance and commitment to many in his life, but when he does, he does it completely. It’s why I suggested breaking up that partnership years ago. It’s too late now.”

“Aye, those two wouldn’t work with any other.” Cowley queried further, “Doyle doesn’t feel the same way?”

“4.5 has a very specific image of himself and taking what happened out of the context in which it happened would be near impossible for him. His Met training only reinforces that aspect of him. He may trust Bodie with his life, but he wouldn’t trust his heart, even if he could get past the gender of his partner.”

\----------

While Bodie was still in hospital, Dr Ross met with Doyle. It was a CI5 requirement but it still took an order from Cowley to get the agent into her office. 

“How are you fairing in the aftermath of this situation?” She asked after Doyle had seated himself.

Legs crossed, relaxed, the answer was delivered with calm, “In CI5, one does what one must do to keep his partner alive. No recriminations, no post-mortems.”

Kate Ross had just settled in to ask a deep-probing question when Doyle’s R/T beeped. An emergency had Agent 4.5 out the door and she knew that it was now a closed discussion for Ray Doyle. But his answer to the simple question left room for revised speculation.

\----------

Dr Ross’ meeting with Bodie did not fair as well as it had with Cowley or even Doyle. Bodie would not discuss any of the particulars of the enforced captivity. He did, however, drop his own bombshell.

“I feel it would best serve Doyle if I leave England. He is the better man, a greater asset to the organisation.”

Ross didn’t let her surprise show. “How does Ray feel about this?”

“He was coerced into carnal relations with me. How do you think he could feel?” A smidgen of the hidden rage made its way into his voice before it became suppressed once more.

“Have you asked Ray if he wishes to dissolve the partnership?”

“Ray is a good mate, he’d lie.”

Ross knew that Agent 3.7 was serious, had already made up his mind, and once he was gone there’d be no reconciling this. She strove to shock, “Does this have to do with your personal feelings for Ray?”

Bodie froze, a frigid look and stance.

“If you can’t say it aloud, at least admit it to yourself.” She faced Bodie’s blank stare, “Admit that you want that with Ray again.”

Bodie stood, his glacial eyes stared hard at the doctor, “That is not in my record. I never said that.”

“Bodie…”

“This discussion is over.” Bodie left the office, the building, and the carpark without a word to anyone.

Kate Ross watched from her window, she knew there was a healing to be found if these two men could go against form and admit their need for each other. She was at a loss at how to achieve it.

\----------

Alone, Ross’ words danced in his head.

God, yes, he wanted Ray. Had for years. When it was an unobtainable dream, it was dwelled on in special times then packed away. Now, that it had become a reality for whatever reason, he could not seem to force it back into the dungeons of his mind.

He missed the curly mop pressed against his shoulder. He missed the hard, warm body nestled against his when he woke. He missed … Doyle.

He couldn’t trust himself not to reach out and touch in a weak moment. The only way to protect Ray was to leave completely. Cowley would not like it, but he would understand the reason and be agreeable to his leaving, of that he was sure.

\-------

 

“If after six weeks, you still feel the same, I’ll sign your release papers.”

“I can leave without them.”

“Aye, laddie, but humour me. It’ll be paid leave.” The Controller took out a key and placed it on the desk in front of agent 3.7. “An isolated place north of Ben Nevis, Rannoch Moor.”

“Scotland, eh?”

Cowley nodded, “Larder is stocked.”

Bodie took the key with a single nod of agreement. He knew the crafty old bastard had some sort of plan, but he didn’t know everything. He would take the paid leave and then depart.

“I’ll see you here six weeks from today.”

Bodie left without another word.

\------

The following day the still photos of the video were delivered to the tabloids. The photos were plastered over the front pages. No names, only the caption, ‘Just who is protecting our country?’

Cowley solved the public set easily enough. Revealed that the photo had been snapped during an undercover operation. His statement that the good men within the law enforcement community go to great measures to protect its population and should be appreciated for their sacrifices was met with quiet apologies.

The tongues at Whitehall were not that easily silenced. He had to give time and verse of the said assignment. Cowley provided all to their satisfaction. 

\---------

Three days later, Doyle returned from solo escort duty. He tried to call his partner but received no answer. He went by his flat but still no Bodie. He checked the assignment board upon entering CI5 and he found Bodie wasn’t signed up for duty. 

Ray stopped by Betty’s desk and asked after his missing partner. Instead of an answer he was told that Cowley had requested he report to his office directly. 

He knocked on the door and waited.

Warned of his agent’s arrival, Cowley bid him entrance. He believed Ross was wrong. Doyle, for all of his apparent openness, was actually a harder man to read. He believed that Doyle was a lot more committed to Bodie than was obviously evident to outsiders. 

He signalled Doyle to a seat. He pushed the empty video cases across the desk to his agent. “Since this matter had nothing to do with CI5, these tapes and its contents were destroyed.”

“That’s good to know, sir.” The immediate relief took a back seat to anxiety. There had to be a reason Cowley was telling him and not them.

“Photographs from that video were released to the media. We issued the standard disclaimer that you both were working an undercover operation. Those copies were destroyed as well.”

Doyle nodded and waited for the rest.

Cowley took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Dr Ross believes that you and Bodie can’t get past this and therefore should be separated.” He altered the doctor’s exact wording. She’d never know she had been misquoted. It was in the aid toward a specific aim, after all.

Doyle couldn’t remain silent any longer and started to complain but Cowley held him off. “Settle down, laddie. I’m not saying I concur, just that she has some valid points.”

“Bodie’s the best. I don’t want to settle for less.”

Holding a folder, Cowley, nodded. “Aye, laddie, but it’s possible you don’t have all the facts. Dr Ross was able to collect some important information about Bodie. He …” The intercom buzzed, Cowley answered. “Yes, Betty?”

“That call from the Prime Minister you were waiting for.”

“Ah, yes,” he motioned Doyle back into his seat. “I need to use the new secure line.” He placed the folder on the desk and left the office.

Doyle was almost sure that leaving the folder out was not an accident. He pulled it forward and opened it.

3.7’s allegiance to 4.5 would excuse any deed he would have to perform. In the reverse, 4.5 has shown to be disapproving of 3.7’s reckless side.

4.5 is less tolerant of deviants, his police training having conditioned him to frown on this type of behaviour. He certainly wouldn’t want to repeat it. On the other hand, now that 3.7 has lived his fantasy, I’m not sure he will be able to suppress his desire again. His deep, personal feelings for his partner are something he must address.

It should be noted as well, that 4.5 has a very specific image of himself and taking what happened out of the context in which it happened would be near impossible for him. His Met training only reinforces that aspect of him. He may trust 3.7 with his life, but he wouldn’t trust his heart, even if he could get past the gender of his partner.

In conclusion, 4.5 will be unable to reconcile the crossing of conventional barriers. 3.7’s request of termination is justified, even applauded.

Doyle was stunned by Ross’ assessment. How could she even state that he wasn’t as committed to a partnership that meant your very life on a daily basis? She never did understand partners. She obviously didn’t understand him.

Sure, there were times in their years together that he hadn’t particularly cared for, but that worked both ways. They had come to trust and rely completely on each other like no one else. There was no one in Doyle’s life that he trusted as he did Bodie. 

‘Bloody hell, do they think he thought less of Bodie because of the sex? It had been Bodie’s life and he knew without any doubt that Bodie would have done it for him. She thinks it bothered me that we had sex?’ Doyle’s mind reeled with her conclusion.

Bloody hell! It bothered him more that they weren’t going to do it again.

In this moment of self-honesty, he might as well admit that he sought out Bodie’s company when he wasn’t in need of a bird. He could always relax with Bodie, didn’t have to explain himself or make excuses. 

Voices in the corridor broke into his reverie and Doyle closed the report. Under the folder he saw a note in Cowley’s hand, an address with dates and the letter B. He slipped the note in his pocket. Doyle moved quickly away from the desk to the window as he heard Cowley’s returning footfalls. 

The CI5 Controller glanced at his desk and observed the missing note, satisfied, he waved his right hand vaguely at his agent. “You’re off the board for an indefinite time. Keep me posted.”

Doyle left the office without a backward look.

“Bring him back, laddie,” Cowley said to an empty room.

\----------------

Back at his flat, Doyle packed a bag, grabbed a map and locked the door behind him. He got a takeaway sandwich and large coffee for the drive. Once past the crowded motorway he could no longer ignore his tumultuous thoughts.

…lived his fantasy … … suppress his desire…

Those words had been written about Bodie, but they could have been describing him, as well. Fear ripped away walls shielding his hidden thoughts.

He had liked being inside Bodie, not just a warm channel for his prick, but the closeness he had achieved with Bodie. As close as one could get and he wanted to achieve it again. 

Was he bent? Did it matter?

He drove by rote as he explored his memory. Bodie had been touching him for years, sometimes in places he would have never tolerated from someone else.

He had never really liked seeing Bodie date a bird for more than a few weeks. During this ordeal, he had never just tolerated Bodie’s touch … never failed to physically react … still wanted to curl up next to his partner.

Was he really bent? Did he want to cavort with other men? 

He thought of other fine looking blokes and felt queasy, but when he thought of Bodie, naked, erect, he could feel the tingle of fire deep in his belly.

Bent just for Bodie? Yeah, that felt better.

Was his bird-every-week partner bent as well?

He remembered Bodie’s plea at the start, even with his cock ready to implode, he had begged him to leave … not like this … not like this.

Could that have meant that Bodie had wanted that very act from him before?

That real possibility lightened his heart. Ray switched on the music and let his head bounce to the rhythm.

\----------------

Bodie stood by the window, the dour landscape matched his mood. He never dreamed he could miss one person so damn much.

Bother Cowley, what was he angling for? Hoping his patriotic mumbo gumbo would change his mind? He was wrong if he thought that accepting paid holiday would leave him indebted. He banished Cowley from his thoughts as he would soon be out of this life. 

He wasn’t sure where to from here, he had no plans as yet, but he knew he should remain fit until he decided. He changed into his running clothes before heading into the kitchen. He put two glasses of water in the fridge for afters.

He hadn’t yet reached the door when he heard a car pull up. He stopped in his tracks, he knew who it was without looking and waited for the knock. He opened the door and sure enough, his dream and nightmare stood before him. It spoke.

“Bodie.” 

Ray Doyle stood calmly before him, as if getting here took no difficulty. He took in the running clothes and acknowledged his partner. “Doyle. You came up here to get Scottish air while you ran?”

“Something like that.”

“What’s that?” pointing at the bag in Ray’s hand.

“My things.”

“Stayin’ over, are you?”

“Planning on it.”

“Don’t remember inviting you,” but Bodie opened the door wider and moved aside to let Doyle in. He wandered over to the kitchen in an attempt to stay out of Ray’s way. He called out, “Coffee?” more for something to do than because he was thirsty.

“Yeah.”

Bodie watched the water, waiting for it to boil. Thoughts obsessed with the man in the front room, if he could only figure out why Ray was here.

“Cowley?” he reckoned as he handed Doyle his mug.

“Ta,” Doyle took the mug and a sip before confirming, “Yeah, but he had no idea when I found the address that I would also have this.” He handed over the folder that Murphy had given him. “Courtesy of Murph.”

Bodie opened the folder to find among other info, that it held the current whereabouts of one Art Desmond. He accepted with a nod, “I’m going after him.”

“Yeah, we are, mate.”

“Nah, leave it alone.”

“Can’t, Bodie. Never know if he won’t come after you again. We’ll track him down.”

“Better if I do this alone.”

“Not on your life, you berk, we’re partners.”

“Not any more. I resigned.”

“Then so do I.”

Bodie turned away, “Your decision. Don’t make it on account of me.”

Exasperated at Bodie’s obtuseness, “Of course it’s on account of you!” Ray paused and collected himself, “Okay, so, why’d we quit?”

“Time to move on.”

“Leave off, and don’t bother lying, mate.” Some of his anger made its way into the words.

Looking more impenetrable than at the beginning of this conversation, Bodie just stared, willing Doyle away.

“I’m not going anywhere, you might as well give it up now.” Doyle moved so he could watch Bodie’s face.

Only a seasoned Bodie observer would have caught the battle being waged inside the man. To most, Bodie looked bored, but Ray Doyle watched and waited for his victory. The truth finally rested in the blue eyes. Bodie was scared.

“You were placed into an intolerable situation. You shouldn’t have to be reminded of it on a daily basis.”

“Intolerable situation?” Ray questioned. “It’s not like I got preggers,” Doyle couldn’t hide his grin.

“I remember everything that happened.” He faced Ray directly, eyes bleak.

“Well then, Bodie, I think we need to talk about it.” He matched his partner’s seriousness. 

Bodie turned away. “What’s there to discuss? You were coerced into carnal relations with a man. It’s been videotaped, photos could be released…”

“Already have.” Ray smiled, if Bodie was talking about it, they could work it out.”

“Bloody fantastic.” That only cemented his decision.

“Oh, Cowley acknowledged them and stated they were from an undercover op. That it was the defendants attempt to discredit the officers; our names weren’t published.”

“I’m sure that’s made for a good laugh.”

“Not yet anyway.”

“See, this is better for you. Without me there, speculation will die a natural death.”

Legs apart, hands on hips, arms rigid, Doyle was adamant, “Not working there without you.”

“Don’t be so damn foolish, you stubborn sod.”

“Oh, who’s being foolish? When have you ever given one real thought to what others think of you? So why now, Bodie?” Not giving his partner a chance to answer, Doyle continued, “I’ll tell you why, this is all a smoke screen. The truth, let’s have it now, sunshine.”

Bodie looked past Ray. He kept his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. He fought the urge to reach out and touch the man. He remained silent.

“I think I need to remind you, Bodie, I was never under the effects of the drug… and Bodie, it was you that got me going…”

“You did what you had to do to save my life. Don’t make more of it than that, Ray.”

“I liked it, damn you, I want to do it again.” He saw that he had Bodie’s full attention, “Discovered, I love it, in fact … like I love you.” Ray took a chance that Ross, Cowley and his heart were right about Bodie.

Bodie stared hard, still expecting a put-up job, but Ray looked … different… open, like he was putting it all on the line.

In truth, Bodie guessed he was. So, for Ray, he guessed he could, too.

“Yeah, I discovered that, too, didn’t I? The love part. Didn’t want to give it up. I love you, too.” Bodie stood still, looking at Ray, drinking his fill. Knowing that it was okay now, he took his time, enjoying the look that Ray was giving him in return.

He didn’t even remember taking his hands out of his pockets as he pulled Ray into his arms. He found one hand entangled in the soft curls as the other caressed the damaged cheek. His eyes were caught by the lips and his own followed suit and covered them. Ray’s were equally responsive and questing. Together, their tongues danced. Back and forth, they tasted each other anew. Bodie put all that he was into the kiss, using it as a means to express what words never could.

Clothes hit the floor before they reached the bedroom.

Ray ran his hands over Bodie, not because he had to, but because he wanted to and Ray knew he had come home. He repeated the action, loving the response to his touching, knowing that it was him and not the drug that was causing these reactions. He took his time, building it up slow. He worshipped Bodie’s chest with his hands and mouth. He strayed back and forth between his nipples, eliciting sounds from Bodie that were new and thus, even more exciting. When his fingers and lips made it to the dark thatch of fur, the erection that jutted out was hard and leaking. The scent was as he remembered and he sucked it in his mouth for his own enjoyment.

Even lost in the sensation, Bodie never forgot that it was Ray’s mouth on him, sucking him now because he wanted to be here. Bodie came harder and louder than he’d ever before. He floated high, filled with a happiness he had never known. He pulled Ray close, cuddling him tenderly, raining kisses over his smiling face.

The hardness pressing against his thigh soon reminded him that Ray had yet to come. From ear to navel, Bodie’s tongue ran the length of Ray. He dipped quickly into the navel, then sucked the whole length of his partner’s erection deep into his throat. 

Ray’s hips arched high and Bodie sucked harder. He ran his finger back and rimed the tight hole and Ray squirted long, hard pulses down Bodie’s throat.

Ray Doyle sighed in extreme satisfaction, it was better than he remembered and he wanted to repeat it often. He opened his eyes and found himself in Bodie’s arms, head on his shoulder and a smile on Bodie’s face. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re gorgeous, mate.” Ray spoke his thoughts aloud. He wasn’t sure, but he thought that Bodie was blushing. 

“Is this real?” Bodie wasn’t sure he trusted words spoken in the euphoric state before orgasm. 

“The circumstances that wrought this may have seen horrific but the results are real. It didn’t cause ‘em, just revealed them. Must have loved you a long time…don’t know how I could have missed it.”

“Ray, you don’t…”

“I just didn’t realise why until later.”

“Ray …”

“You’re my best mate, best partner….finest man I know. Didn’t want to ruin that. Was afraid. Love hasn’t worked out… I do a lousy job with it. Didn’t want to lose what we already had.”

“Ahh…Ray…”

“Is true.”

“Then we won’t let it louse it up. I never really thought this far…never thought…would of been okay if I hadn’t tasted you, woke up listening to your heart…” Bodie played with Ray’s hair absentmindedly as he remembered. “But to go back…couldn’t.”

Softly, in understanding, “It’s why you left.” Ray squeezed Bodie close, agreeing in action with his partner’s words. Surprised to feel the stirring of arousal, he arched to increase contact. His sex lengthened and thickened against Bodie’s thigh.

Bodie felt the growing hardness and rolled over to capture Ray’s erection tight against him. If the doctor hadn’t told him he was clear of the drug, he’d believe he was still under its influence; so hard for Doyle, so quick. He hungrily sought Ray’s mouth as his hips undulated against the leaking hardness. Trapped tightly together, they arched in tandem, matching thrusts in a driving pattern, moving to a finish that found them lost in the sounds and scents of each other.

Sated, content, they slept.

Bodie woke with the afternoon sun in his eyes and Ray in his arms. He was loath to leave them but his bladder screamed for release.

A quick wash up left him refreshed and he stopped just inside the bedroom to watch Ray sleep, still unsure of his good luck. What he did know for certain was that nothing new could be started until he finished up the old. So, Art Desmond had to be dealt with.

After a brisk walk instead of a run, they found themselves in a one-pub township. They stayed for a supper of bangers and mash. Doyle had more mash than bangers, but his extras found a place in Bodie’s belly.

The walk back was slower and after they had left all trace of habitation behind, Bodie grabbed Doyle’s hand. Both were warm on the return trek despite the cool air.

The rest of the evening they cuddled on the couch, each paying more attention to each other than the movie playing. In bed, Bodie spent the night making slow love to his partner. He took him to the edge several times before letting him peak. Then he would start all over again. Come morning, Doyle was too sated to even open one eye.

Bodie used the time wisely. He packed a bag, taking only the bare necessities and set it by the door. 

In the kitchen he set the water to boil as he scouted out a breakfast.

“Oi, how come you’re awake?”

Bodie had thought he had been quiet, obviously not quiet enough. “Hungry.”

Doyle took in a fully dressed partner. He scrutinised Bodie and then the room and his eyes found the travel bag by the front door. “Skipping out?” He didn’t believe that this had been a one off, but his heart beat faster in uncertainty.

“No. Just want to close the past so we can start fresh.”

“Not without me! And start fresh? We’re just continuing…ah...enhancing our already established partnership. Key word, there, isn’t it, Bodie, partnership.”

“Not this time, Ray. Let me take care of it my way. It’s best.” 

“Your way?”

“I’ll do what needs to be done, Doyle,” hard edge to his voice, hating the need to defend himself.

“Oh, and you don’t think I can?”

“Don’t doubt you, Doyle, but Cowley said it best. You’re an idealist, even after working the job all these years.”

“And who watches your back, Bodie? Thick and thin, mate, we’re partners. It’s what we do.”

“I’m not looking to make an arrest.”

“I’m your partner, Bodie.” The fierceness of his expression dared anyone to believe different.

Bodie conceded, “Then we do what needs to be done.”

\----------------

They travelled to Glasgow for the anonymity.

Doyle was quite surprised when his partner produced an alternate passport for him.

“Always prepared to run, that’s my motto.”

“Why one for me?”

“You’re my partner, never know what may happen…” Bodie shrugged to complete his explanation.

“The Cow know?” Doyle held up the passport.

“Nope, better for him that way.”

“Plausible deniability, huh?”

“Something like that.”

Doyle looked down at his temporary identity. “Remy Martin? Not a very forgettable name, there, Sunshine.”

Bodie smiled, “It’s something a mother would do. No one on the lamb would come up with a name like that.”

Doyle shook his head, “What’s yours?”

“Tom Collins.”

“Bodie!”

Mirth became laughter for the man who forty-eight hours earlier had not believed he’d laugh again.

A smooth takeoff was followed by beverage service. They attempted to watch the offered movie but the file folder was too alluring. The both studied the file Murphy had put together. They had a city but not an exact location. Bodie knew that they’d have that when they landed. The call from the aeroport promised that.

Half way across the Atlantic, after the served meal, Doyle fell asleep, head on Bodie’s shoulder.

The inner joy of knowledge that Doyle’s head would now rest there a lot only added to his contentment. Bodie fought off sleep, some part of his mind found it hard to believe yet that this wasn‘t a dream. 

Under the open folder, a hand grabbed his and squeezed his. Reality. Not a dream. Bodie leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

\--------------

They landed in New York, just after sun up, Yank time. After customs and a thorough check of their carry-ons, they had enough time for a meal before heading to a different terminal for the flight to Philadelphia. Bodie’s stomach was thinking supper, but breakfast food was all that was on offer. 

Hunger assuaged, they made for the departure terminal. Bodie found a call box and placed a call before going through the security point.

Doyle watched and questioned with his brow as Bodie hung up.

“Contact keeping watch. One of the old mob.” The ex-merc headed to the locker area. He opened the unlocked door at number seventeen and removed the folder sitting inside. He passed it to Doyle with a smile.

Ray read Desmond’s name and current location on the first page before looking over to his partner. “Some of your old mob come in handy once in a while.”

“Yeah, as long as they’re not too far outside the law, eh, Doyle?” Slightly stung at his partner’s tone.

“Didn’t mean it like that, you berk, just meant that they’re spread out all over the world.”

“Some are exactly as you think. Others, like me, thought we were fighting on the right side, but after awhile, came to realise that the other side thought exactly the same as us. Got out then. Several that did the same. We keep in touch, lend a hand if needed.”

“Like now?”

“Exactly. There’ll be another parcel waiting at the baggage counter in Philadelphia.”

“More information?”

“Among other things.”

Doyle’s expression inquired further.

“Clean, untraceable armoury.”

Doyle nodded his understanding.

They boarded the connecting flight. After lift-off, they perused the new file.

Doyle read all the folder contents before commenting on them. “Looks like he’s taken out or sullied the reputations of most of the squad that was part of his arrest.”

Reading over the same information as his partner, “He’s done it for the last time.” The chill in his voice left little to the imagination on his intentions.

Doyle found himself in total agreement. 

Bodie felt his hand squeezed and his wrist caressed by a wandering thumb. He was surprised at the amount of comfort drawn from the simple gesture. He resisted the impulse to openly hug his partner, instead, made due with interlocking their hidden fingers.

\--------------

After disembarking, Bodie made a beeline for a call box as Doyle entered the Men’s room. Upon exiting, Doyle found his partner getting his shoes shined. As he neared he heard Bodie thank the lad and watched the boy hand his partner a key while accepting a tip. Bodie nodded to the lad before joining his partner.

“What’s the key for?” Doyle let his partner know that he was up to speed.

“Claim ticket for our additional baggage.” 

With raised brows, Doyle waited for more.

Bodie smiled like he was talking to a small tyke. “Key fits locker. Locker has ticket, we give ticket to nice man who then gives us our bag.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Won’t know until we look, but I could hazard a guess.” Bodie said no more just kept his smug expression firmly in place.

They collected their claim ticket and exchanged it for the briefcase awaiting them. The duo hailed a taxi and Bodie gave the cabby the destination.

While Bodie paid the driver with money exchanged at the aeroport, Doyle registered Martin and Collins.

Bodie pushed open the door on their Motel 6 room and looked about. “Stayed in better.”

Doyle shrugged, “Stayed in worse.”

They couldn’t help the smile that creased their faces as the train passed.

Bodie sat next to the briefcase that he laid on the bed. He clicked the snaps open and shared the contents with Doyle. Two hand guns, an envelope with American currency and a knife with a note attached lay inside.

Doyle read the note aloud, “Owed ya this.” His face asked the question.

Bodie shrugged, “Had to leave mine in the chest of a bloke that took exception to our departure.”

“Why did your old mate feel the need to replace it?” Doyle was glad to learn of any event in Bodie’s past.

“The man was shooting and Wes was the target at the time.”

Doyle shook his head, Bodie made it sound so routine.

Bodie counted the money and found a slip of paper with an address. He held it up for Doyle. “Desmond’s location.

\------------

There was no elaborate operation mapped out Cowley style. There were no worries about warrants or permission. This was simply, for Bodie, a seek and destroy mission.

They found the address was not a residence but a building much like the one where they were kept captive.

“Probably his new lab,” Doyle guessed.

“It’s his last one.” It may have sounded like a calm retort, but Doyle knew that tone meant his partner was at his most deadly.

They staked out the building, waiting for their target to show. At four p.m. a vehicle pulled up and Doyle checked the driver through his field glasses. 

“He’s here.”

Behind Doyle, Bodie relaxed now that his quarry was in sight. “We’ll wait until dark, slip in and out easier.”

Doyle nodded silently before he resumed watch through the glasses. He watched Desmond enter the building alone. The quarry didn’t look around. He acted like a man without a worry.

Five p.m. saw most of the area workers heading out, making the way home. Just a few odd lights remained on in the block.

They waited a couple of more hours to be sure they were as alone as they could be. Ready to make their move, Bodie and Doyle removed all signs of occupancy of their stakeout location. Their bag containing field glasses, thermoses, assorted tools and odds-n-end of the day was stashed under a hedge, out of view.

They double-checked their armoury and torches before heading into the night. Dressed all in black, including head gear and gloves, they blended into the shadows as they made their way across the street. 

With stealth born of practice, they entered Desmond’s lab. Using hand signals and their intuitive knowledge of how the other operates, they knocked out and tied up the two men they found guarding Desmond’s lab without being seen.

They entered quietly and found their prey alone.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Bodie greeted in an unfriendly tone.

Desmond started at the intruders and recognised the British voice after a moment. “You survived your ordeal, pity,” he said with false bravado. His eyes darted about looking for escape or help.

Noting the action, Doyle informed him, “Your two thugs are tied up at the moment.

“You’re the law. You won’t harm me.” Desmond seemed arrogantly sure of that point.

Doyle made a laughing sound, “Apparently, your research on Bodie wasn’t very thorough. Being associated with law enforcement doesn’t apply in situations such as this, besides, this isn’t our country.”

“We’re not here on our names, my weapon is untraceable. You have many enemies.” The ex-SAS man’s expression told Desmond more than he wanted to know. He knew he was a dead man.

“GELLAR!” Desmond yelled out to a third man, hoping to gain an advantage as he pulled a gun.

Doyle shot the man who entered firing on Desmond’s command.

Bodie threw his knife dead into Desmond’s throat. 

The dying man tried to grasp at the knife as blood gushed out. Unsuccessful, he sunk to the floor, Bodie’s smile his last sight.

Bodie left the knife wear it lay. 

Doyle dropped his gun next to the knife and they left the way they came. They collected their bag and walked in silence over two blocks to hail a taxi. 

Doyle pulled out the key and opened the motel room door. The door had hardly closed before Bodie had his partner pressed up hard against the wall. His hard erection pressed firm against Doyle’s thigh, their lips locked hard together.

Doyle felt that same frantic desire to couple as Bodie. Mindless to finesse, just a wanton urgency to reaffirm life. In their adrenaline charged systems, they reached flash point before they reached the bed.

Doyle knew at the back of his mind that no bird would have put up with that. It was nice not to have to explain and nicer still that they could do it again, only slower this time.

Bodie, ever in tune with his partner’s nuances, knew what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted himself; a long, slow bout of lovemaking.

They spent the rest of the night and following morning reaffirming their new life with the added benefit of their new relationship.

They boarded a plane for New York later that afternoon.

“It’s a shame we can’t stay and sample more of the cuisine,” Bodie complained as he munched a Philly cheesesteak sandwich.

“We’ll return,” Doyle assured him, “With our own names next time.”

\----------------

Back at Rannoch Moor, Bodie opened the windows for fresh air while Doyle restocked the larder with their recent purchases. He then grabbed a couple of lagers and sought out his partner.

Standing by the big picture window, they looked out over the moor and sipped their beers. Bodie felt truly content with Doyle in the circle of his arms.

“He expected this, you know. You think he’ll keep us on?” Doyle asked without moving.

“More than likely.”

“Probably just to prove her wrong.”

“Who wrong?” Bodie asked as he absently played with an errant curl.

“Ross. She thought we couldn’t face this, work together, love together.”

“Oh, then the Cow will definitely keep us, all right.”

“Should we say thank you?” Doyle leaned back against his mate.

“Nah. Send flowers with our return date.” Bodie pulled him closer.

“He’ll probably dock our leave balance.”

“We’ll tell it’s special circumstances and he should give it to us as a pressie.” 

“A pressie for what?”

“For our honeymoon, of course.”

“Oh, that will go over big.”

“Will, won’t it.” Bodie smiled and grabbed his partner closer yet as he nuzzled his neck.

Ray leaned his head back and succumbed to Bodie’s attentions. His last coherent thought was that of Bodie using the word honeymoon and that Cowley would actually be pleased at that.

 

fini


End file.
